Normal Days Within Shinra The Untold Stories
by masterthief-extrodinare
Summary: A series of One-Shots that happen between some chapter in my main fic Beyond The Sands Of Time. Each one-shot deals with certain characters and situations not given complete details in the fic itself. Some are funny, Some are serious, but each necessary.
1. Chapter 1: Reeve's Secretary

A/N: This a collection of one-shots that aren't connected to one another. But, they are one-shots that take place in between chapter of my main fic, Beyond the Sands Of Time. Each One-Shot deals with characters in the fic itself and situations that aren't completely explained in my main fic. They are mostly told in third person. Hope you Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Final Fantasy 7 characters from either the games, the short anime, or the movie. I do, however, proudly own Silvia and Shadow and all ideas pretaining to them except for anything pretaining directly to Deepground.

PLACEMENT: Between chapters 5 and 6.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Reeve's Secretary<p>

Silvia walked happily down the hallways toward Reeves' office. She had been very excited when Tseng had explained to Silvia that Reeve himself had requested her to be his secretary for the day. Rufus had agreed to let his Bodyguard help the Urban Development Leader for the day since Rufus and Tseng were busy getting ready to introduce a new Turk to their ranks.

Shadow followed sedately behind the teen as she hurried down the hallway to the elevators after leaving Rufus's office.

"I do not know why you are so happy about helping the man, Child." Shadow finally said once they entered the elevator.

"Reeve is a nice man and I haven't really talked to him since the time we delivered that folder to him a while ago. Plus, he has some rather good ideas for improving life in Midgar's slums. If only people would actually listen to the guy." Silvia answered as the elevator began its decent.

Shadow began to laugh making the growl/purring sounds Silvia had come to recognize. The Ex-Tsviet just shook her head at her friend. It wasn't her fault she enjoyed Reeve's company. She loved the way he talked so vehemently whenever he spoke about ideas to improve the lives of those in the Slums. It was nice to talk to someone who actually cared about the people.

Silvia was brought out of her internal musing when the elevator dinged and the doors opened on the sixty-fifth floor. Stepping out of the elevator, Shadow and Silvia retraced their steps from their last visit to Reeve's office. Both were surprised to see his door open when they arrived. Peeking inside, Silvia immediately recognized Reeve staring intently at the full size replica of Midgar situated in the middle of his office.

Knocking slightly on the door, Silvia called, "Sir, are you busy?"

Reeve looked up in surprise but quickly smiled welcomingly when he saw the dark haired teen in the door way with her usually friend, Shadow, beside her. "Hello Silvia! Please, come in!"

Returning his smile, Silvia entered along with Shadow. She noticed smugly that even Shadow was smiling slightly. It would appear this man could make anyone feel welcome.

"It is nice to see you again Silvia! However, I have to run an errand that needs my immediate attention. Will you be okay by yourself for a few?" He explained.

"Of course. Shadow and I can take care of ourselves. Is there anything you want us to do while you are gone?" The blue-gray eyed teen asked.

Reeve nodded and motioned to a desk in the adjacent room. "If you could please tidy up a little and help me sort out the paperwork into piles depending on the sectors they relate too I will be very appreciative."

"Sure." Silvia replied before making her way toward the office. The head of the Urban Development grabbed a few papers lying on the table next to the Midgar model and nodded fair well to the girl. He quickly made his way out of the office but stopped halfway out the door.

"Oh! Before I forget; ignore the cat doll lying on the floor near the door. It is a pet project of mine I just haven't had the time to put away just yet."

"Alright." Silvia replied. Reeve nodded and turned and left the room. Immediately after his departure, Silvia got to work cleaning the desk off and sorting the paperwork into different piles depending on which sectors they entailed. Even Shadow helped clean up pieces of scrap paper and empty paper cups of coffee littering the floor. Both were so engrossed in their cleaning that neither noticed the eyes of the cat doll lying on the floor slowly flare to life with a bright red light.

Finally finished cleaning up the office and separating the paperwork, Silvia stood back to admire her work. "There! That should do it!"

Turning around, the Ex-Tsviet was about to grab the trash bag and set it out in the hallway for the janitor, when her eyes blinked in confusion and she froze in place.

"Uh, Shadow? Wasn't there a cat doll sitting there by the door a little while ago?" She asked completely puzzled.

The Shadow Beast looked over at the door where he had noticed the doll had been laying when they had first entered. But, the space the doll had occupied was now empty.

"The pen is mightier than the sword." A heavily accented voice spoke. Both looked at each other, completely confused. But, noticing the voice had come from either Silvia or Shadow, they slowly looked up in the direction the voice had come from: the ceiling.

Red and blue-gray eyes widened in shock at the scene they saw before them. There, on the ceiling, perched the cat doll that had been sitting by the door. However, the cat doll was doing the crab walk as it scuttled about on the ceiling. But, what was the creepiest thing about the scene before the young girl and wolf was the fact that the cat doll's head was completely turned around on its neck so its head now appeared backwards. The cat dolls red eyes stared down at the two standing on the floor below it.

"Kill two birds with one stone." It said in its strange, accented voice.

"Well….That's definitely not an everyday occurrence, and why is it saying strange sayings for?" Silvia asked staring up at the doll.

"I have no idea, but that last saying it spoke kind of unnerved me." Shadow responded, while also peering up at the doll.

Suddenly, the doll dropped down from the ceiling. Silvia and Shadow easily rolled out of the way and peered at the strange doll as it landed in the place that had just occupied. It scuttled around the floor a bit before realizing the girl and wolf still stood in the room.

Both really didn't know what to think of the doll. They both felt highly unnerved and a little frightened by its strange nature. What had made the doll act this way in the first place? Was it intentional? If it was, it was a very mean prank!

Without any warning the doll threw itself at them screaming, "An apple a day keeps the doctor away!"

Both dodged effectively away, but the cat doll just changed directions and came at them again. Silvia drew two daggers from their sheathes to try and fend the cat doll away. It didn't take much to fend the cat doll off. It just attacked them wildly with no strategy while sprouting its strange sayings the whole time.

"What the hell is this things problem?" Silvia shouted angrily while trying to pull the demented thing off Shadow's tail.

Shadow just growled angrily. "I don't know, but this thing has serious issues."

Finally sucessing in getting it off Shadow's tail she threw it across the room. It hit the far wall with a loud crack and fell to the floor in a heap. Silvia and Shadow sighed in relief. What kind of project had Reeve been working on anyway?

Both were so intent on eyeing the cat doll they both jumped when they heard the door to the office open and heavy footsteps as they moved toward the room they were occupying. A few seconds later, Reeve rounded the door frame and stared at the two in puzzlement. Both stood on the fair side of the room and were wearily watching something on the other side of the room. Puzzled, Reeve turned to see what they were eyeing so wearily. When he saw the cat doll lying on the ground he burst into laughter.

"Are you two seriously afraid of that cat doll?" He questioned through is mirth.

Silvia scowled slightly at him. "That thing attacked us!" She stated pointing accusingly at the doll across the room.

"It also kept sprouting random sayings." Shadow added.

Completely confused as to what the two were talking about, he glanced back and forth between the girl and wolf and the doll across the room.

"That 'thing' is a doll that I created to help me with me secretarial things." He told them. "It doesn't really work at all. It has no battery to allow it to work. So how can it 'attack you' and 'sprout sayings'?"

Reeve began to laugh at their expressions of doubt. Reeve shook his head. He assigned each a task around his office and started to go over the paper work Silvia had organized for him. However, he didn't miss the suspicious looks Silvia and Shadow kept throwing the cat doll from time to time. He just couldn't understand why they would make up such a crazy story about the Cait Sith doll he was making. With a light chuckle, he returned to his paperwork as the other two moved about, completing their assigned tasks.

If only Reeve had been looking a few seconds later, when everyone had their backs turned to the Cait Sith Doll, he would have seen the eyes of the doll light up momentarily before winking out once again.

* * *

><p>AN: This one just popped into my mind while I was typing up my chapter 3. I remember that Cait Sith is always giving people his strange fotunes, so I decided to make the prototype go haywire, and sprout sayings. I only had the saying idea down pat and the rest just wrote itself. Please Read and Review!


	2. Chapter 2: Poor Tseng

A/N: This one is alot shorter than my first short story. But, I promise they won't be this short in the future. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this new chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Final Fantasy 7 characters from either the games, the short anime, or the movie. I do, however, proudly own Silvia and Shadow and all ideas pretaining to them except for anything pretaining directly to Deepground.

PLACEMENT: Between chapter 7 and 8

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Poor Tseng<p>

Tseng sighed and rubbed his temples wearily. He stared at the three people standing in front of his desk, not really knowing what to do with them. How could they butcher such a simple mission?

Tseng took in the three people's appearance. Rude stood with is hands behind his back. His attire was the perfect example of how a Turk's suit should be worn. His white shirt was tucked into his pants and his jacket propertly buttoned. The man's tie was professionally tied as well. All together, Tseng was very impressed with the bald Turk. On the other hand however, Tseng looked over at the other two.

Reno's shirt was untucked from his pants. His jacket was unbuttoned and he was missing his tie. Most importantly of all, the man's suit was always wrinkled. The girl standing next to him, wearing her usual outfit would not wear the Turk uniform. She out right refused. But, it didn't bother the Second-in-Command of the Turks much. Silvia wasn't, technically a Turk.

But, today, just seeing the two gave him a huge migraine. One of Reno's sleeves was half gone and what looked like ashes and dust was smeared all over his clothes, hair and face. The goggles that usually perched on top of Reno's hair was missing. Silvia didn't look much better. She too, was covered in dust and ashes as well. Nothing was missing on her however, but she was throwing an angry glare at Reno and a frown gave a downcast look to the young girl.

"Please tell me what exactly happened. And, this time, one at a time." Tseng finally said.

"Well, you see boss man, we left the Shinra building using the helicopter we always use," Reno began. "All was good, Yo, till we got into the wastes."

"I think it was far from 'all good' Reno. You crashed us into the side of the flipping plateau!" Silvia interrupted throwing her hands up in the air.

Suddenly, the unmistakable sound of Shadow's growl/purring laughter filled the room. Tseng had forgotten the Shadow Beast, who was always present around Silvia. Tseng sighed at he groups antics. He was grateful for Rude's silent presence. Though, the subtle twitch of the bald Turks lips gave him away.

Reno pointed accusingly at Silvia. "She was supposed to be navigating the Helicopter! She was supposed to tell me if any obstacles showed up!"

"I did tell you! I said, 'Reno! Look out for the plateau! We're going to hit it!' And do you know what his answer was? He said, 'Don't worry about it.' Well, I think now is a good a time as any to 'worry about it.'" Silvia answered making quotation marks with her fingers as she talked.

Silvia was one who never got over-excited about anything. To Tseng, that was a blessing. He did not want another Zack Fair running around. One was definitely enough! But, if someone ever got Silvia angry she used a lot of hand gestures to get her point across. It was kind of amusing to watch at times.

But, this whole situation was one Tseng was both amused and irritated with. It seemed Silvia's first mission hadn't gone they way Tseng believed it should of. It was an easy servalience mission. He sighed internally as he listened to the two in front of him once more.

"It's not my fault, Yo!" the red headed Turk defended.

"You were piloting the helicopter, Reno! How can it not be your fault?" Silvia asked in exasperation.

Tired of the groups' antics, Tseng interrupted them. "How did you get back to Midgar if you crashed in the Waste?"

The Ex-Tsviet turned to Tseng and sighed tiredly. "We walked part of the way here on our own."

"And a truck gave us a ride the rest of the way, Yo."

The Second-in-Command to the Turks clasped his hands on his desk and leaned forward a bit. "You do realize Rude was supposed to be your pilot?"

Silvia gaped at him. Turning around she looked to Rude for confirmation. Rude looked away, covering his mouth with his hand. He coughed a few times. A slight nod was the only answer Silvia got. The Ex-Tsviet spun around so fast, Tseng was surprised she didn't get whiplash. She was about to open her mouth to yell at Reno, but paused. Reno was no longer standing next to her. The sound of the door to the room opening drew everyone's attention to the door just in time to see the end of a red ponytail disappear into the hallway.

Everyone in the room listened to the red-heads rapid footsteps as the faded away down the hallway.

"At least we all know who the guilty party here is." Shadow answered with amused smirk.

Silvia threw herself into the small couch on the other side of the room. Tseng knew she was fuming, but he was luck the Ex-Tsviet didn't take off after Reno and try and kill him. Well, Reno was luck anyway.

Rude looked in her direction. An eyebrow rose above his ever present sunglass, asking a silent question.

The dark brow haired young woman only smiled. "I will get him eventually, Rude. The best revenge is one served cold."

Poor Reno, Tseng thought to himself. He had no idea what the blue-gray eyed young woman would do to the red haired Turk. But, Silvia never traveled alone. So he would be hit with two people instead of one. Then again, Reno had whatever Silvia and Shadow had planned coming.

* * *

><p>AN: This Idea actually came to me when I began to think of ideas for Silvia's first mission. I knew I wanted it to be with Reno and Rude. Then, when I watched Advent Children Complete when Yazoo helped Rude and Reno crash the helicopter, this idea just jumped into my head.


	3. Chapter 3: Reno's Day Off

A/N: Another Chapter of Normal Days Within Shinra (the Untold Stories) is done! This one is also full of humor, but I promise the next one will be a little different.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Final Fantasy 7 characters from either the games, the short anime, or the movie. I do, however, proudly own Silvia and Shadow and all ideas pretaining to them except for anything pretaining directly to Deepground.

PLACEMENT: Between Chapters 8 and 9.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Reno's Day Off<p>

"Rude, as you know today is Reno's day off and that means you get one as well." Tseng, Second-In-Command to the Turk's explained.

Tseng sat behind his desk completely at ease. The man impressed Rude. Tseng could stay calm in any situation. He had gotten a call this morning from Tseng, asking him to report to his office. At first, he had thought it was about a mission. But, upon arriving, he realized it was something else entirely.

"Does this have anything to do with Reno and Zack's prank spree the other day?" Rude asked.

Reno and Zack had both been off duty. Reno had been waiting for a mission while Zack had been given the day off from training since Angeal had to finish paperwork that had unexpectantly piled up over night. Veld and Lazard had not realized that both were otherwise unoccupied. By the time they had found out, the two had already started a huge pranking spree through out Shinra.

The corners of Tseng's lips twitched slightly. "Yes. But, since I do not trust Reno to stay in his room after finding out he is 'on leave', I want someone to watch him."

Rude sighed. Reno may be his partner. But, sometimes the red head was quite a hand full.

"I will make sure he stays in his apartment for the duration of his 'leave'." Rude assured his superior

Tseng's turned else where when his PHS began to ring. Taking it as a sign that he was dismissed, Rude left the office. If only Rude had waited a few more seconds he would have heard Tseng talking to a familiar young woman on the other end. He would have also known what he was going to walk into.

XxXxXxXxX

Rude was not one to show his emotions very often. Like Tseng, he hid his emotions behind an expressionless façade. However, this was one day that he openly showed how irritated he was. Rude had checked every floor of the Shinra building and had yet to find Reno. It was as if the mischievous red-head had disappeared. Rude sighed. Why did his partner have to be Reno?

Reno, however, had his good side as well. Once you had the red-heads trust, it was indestructible. He would always help out a friend that needed help. Though, sometimes, it came with strings attached. But Reno seemed to have become friends with Silvia. It was slow at first, but gradually the friendship blossomed.

The young girl was still a mystery to Rude and his partner. She seemed to have certain things down. For example, she knew how to be nice to people, and be respectful. But, Rude observed that Silvia had problems when it came to expressing herself. There were times though that the girl would do something that surprised him. A times, she would laugh at Reno's jokes, make a joke herself, and sometimes, she would even become outspoken. Rude had come to realize the girl was one who was not used to social interactions though he could tell she was trying.

Silvia had become not only Reno's friend, but his as well. Rude didn't even know it had happened until Reno suggested they wait for her to return from her first mako treatment since Tseng and Rufus had introduced everyone to her.

Shaking his head, Rude turned his attention back to his initial mission: finding Reno and making sure he stayed in his room till Tseng or Veld said otherwise.

Thinking that maybe Reno may have hidden in the one place he had not searched yet, he headed toward the elevator, walked out of the elevator on to the first floor and exited the building.

Straightening the sunglasses covering his eyes, he made his way toward the apartment building. His steps slowed as he approached the entrance. The sound of someone yelling off in the distance drew his attention. Glancing over to the SOLDIER field, Rude could just make out a young man with spiky black hair running across the field, with an angry Angeal quickly covering the ground between his query. Zack was screaming something on the top of his lungs, but Rude couldn't make out what he was saying. But, he could see what looked like cookies were being thrown behind him at Angeal, no doubt trying to slow down the SOLDIER 1st. Rude shook his head and a small smirk twitched at the corners of his mouth.

Entering the building, the bald Turk froze in place. It was very quiet inside the building. Something that was very strange seeing as the Turk's occupied the building plus Silvia. Walking more cautiously, Rude made his way toward the elevator. Once he made it to his floor, he glanced down the hallway toward Reno's room that was situated across from his own, but, before he could move a voice spoke behind him.

"You won't find Reno in his room."

Turning around, Rude looked over the person who had spoken. Standing a few feet away was Cissnei. Her red-brown hair stuck out to most of the Turk's.

He raised an eyebrow. "Where can I find him?"

Cissnei covered he mouth with a gloved hand to smother a laugh. "Try the next floor up."

Rude said nothing, but found it strange that Reno would be on the third floor. Only one person, at the moment, lived on the forth floor. Why would Reno be up there? And why was Cissnei trying not to laugh?

He guessed there was only one way to find out. Saying a quick good-bye to Cissnei, he continued his journey to the third floor. He made his way to the door down the hallway to his left. Under one of the doors he could see a soft, yellow glow of a light peeking out from under the door. He had not been in this particular room very often, and did not know if its occupant was home. He reached up and knocked twice.

The sound of shuffling then faint footsteps echoed on the other side of the door. A few seconds later the door opened, and, standing in the doorway was Silvia Lark. She wore her signature outfit with the strange Scythe-like weapon strapped to her side. Her straight, dark brown hair reached just to her shoulder blades with bangs that swept from both sides of head and joined at the center of her forehead.

"I am guessing you are here for Reno?" She asked softly.

"Yes. Where is he?"

Silvia smiled slightly and stepped back into her room, allowing the Turk to enter. She walked casually over to her couch and sat down. Picking up her book she had left there, she went back to reading.

She indicated a door just inside the room with a nod of her head. "He's over there."

Rude glanced over and noticed Shadow, her ever present companion, lying stretched out in front of it. Shadow stood up and moved away from the door. But Rude noticed what seemed to be smirk forming on his muzzle. Shaking his head, he reached over and opened the door only to come face to face with a very irritated Reno.

"About time someone came! I thought I was going to be here forever, yo!" The irritated Turk grumbled.

Ignoring his partner, he turned slightly to look at the young woman on the couch reading. A barely concealed smile covered her face, while Shadow's smirk was full blown now.

Rude looked back at his partner and raised an eyebrow.

Reno huffed. "It was just an innocent prank, and she went and shoved me in the closet!"

Silvia scuffed in response. "His 'prank' was he painted the walls in my bathroom pink saying I was to anti-social and it would help me become more out going." She started to laugh softly. "So I decided to make him a closet case. Not to mention, it is payback for a certain incident, though it isn't completely paybacked yet."

Rude couldn't help it. A chuckle escaped him before he could help it. With a shake of his head, Rude grabbed an enraged Reno as he tried to push past Rude and threw him over his shoulder. With a nod to Silvia he walked out of the room. It would seem Silvia could still knock Reno down a few pegs. If this continued to happen whenever Reno and Zack decided to pull another Prank Day then this could prove to be interesting.

* * *

><p>AN: I like writing Silvia's character alot. She is quite mischievous at times, but who wouldn't if their closest friend was Reno. XD. ALso, this idea just popped into my head out of no where, so I really had no inspiration for it that I can think of. Read and Review pleaase!


End file.
